Princess of the Elves
by Lady Aranel
Summary: Chap 6 up, R/R thanx! cuz i suck @ summaries, ill leave it w/ this. k, Aranel is trasnported into middle earth, finding herself to have something even she did not know about, and as they proceed on a new quest, she realizes that frodo is slowly dying.
1. Falling

Chap. 1  
  
Longings  
  
She groped around for her glasses, her pale fingers searching the slabs of cold, hard rock for a bump in the smooth surface. Without her glasses, she was lost in a world of blurry objects all her own. Finally, she felt then within her grasp. Seizing them up quickly, she fumbled as she placed them over her bright blue eyes. Standing up, she peered around the small kitchen, consisting only of a large fireplace, huge black pot boiling over the hot flames, a rough wood table with five dirty stools and rude shelves protruding from the floor to ceiling in the corner. Sighing heavily, the girl walked over to the large pot and began to stir the boiling soup. A heavy aroma wafted throughout the small room, filling her nostrils with a delightful chicken scent. She pulled the wooden spoon out of the stew and placed it on the table. She sat down and began to think.  
  
'Life is so boring! I do the same thing everyday, cook clean baby-sit and sleep. It is and endless circle that must stop!' The girl thought to herself.  
  
"Aranel, go collect some herbs for tonight's dinner!" her mothers voice rang out from the adjacent room.  
  
"Alright," was Aranel simple yet drab reply. Gliding over to the shelves, she picked up a wicker basket and walked to the door. She would go to gather herbs, she thought to herself, but she didn't plan on coming back. At this thought, she moved back to the shelves and secretly placed a loaf of poppy seed bread and a smoked flounder into a soft cloth. Tiptoeing back to the front door, she crept out, barefoot, onto the dirt road and began to jog down the street.  
  
~  
  
Half an hour later, the sixteen-year-old girl found herself in the dark woods, walking quickly through the brush. Nettles caught her bland cotton dress and her wool shawl slid down so frequently that she took it off and laid it gently on a low laying branch. Finally, Aranel reached a clearing. Luscious green grass filled the meadow and a rainbow of wild flowers swayed in the warm night breeze. Pale moonlight poured down on the girl who stood there silently. Abruptly, she moved forward and sat down on the beautiful landscape. It was perfect, too perfect, she thought to herself. But it was that purity that lured the girl into the sea of calmness. Lying down, she stared at the stars. They glittered like diamonds in the sky, held up only by God's hand. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes, drinking up the summer air. Then she slipped off to a dream world filled with pleasant thoughts. 


	2. New Places

Chap. 2  
  
New Places  
  
Staring at her dirty feet, she noticed that no longer did wildflowers and luscious grass fill the meadow, but dirt and weeds. Puzzled, she began to walk lightly, brittle twigs snapping under her weight as she pushed away greedy branches as they grasped her worn out skirt. Ahead of her, a soft light glowed through the darkness of the haunting night. An inviting smell tingled her senses and it seemed to pull her to the source. Finally, she reached her destination. In front of her was a red, hot fire, with a fowl roasting on a spit. Beside the fire sat an incredibly handsome man. He had long, golden hair tied in a half ponytail. He wore leather boots, rough pants and a brown shirt. An intrically-designed quiver was strapped to his back holding finely crafted wood arrows. His long bow lay beside him on the soft earth. All of a sudden, a whistling noise filled Aranel's ears as a deadly arrow flew past her head. More missiles began to soar through the air and the girl shrieked. Ducking, she placed trembling hands over her head and sat there, shaking. A shout alerted her to the approaching man.  
  
"Come on, we've got to get out of here! Now!" he yelled loudly, over the rising din. Aranel stood to walk to him, but as she rose, an arrow flew towards her and pierced her in the arm. She screamed in pain as ruby red blood spurt from the wound. She collapsed and her world went black.  
  
~  
  
When she woke, she found herself in a brilliant room, with sunshine flooding through large windows. A warm breeze entered the place through balcony doors, tousling her strawberry blond hair. Then she heard voices echoing through out the gigantic bedchamber. The language was not Common, but a foreign tongue.  
  
(Any words within * are spoken in Elvish.)  
  
*I was under an Orc attack when I found her, Father. She was alone, I'm sure, and had no way of defending herself. A poisoned arrow pierced her right arm, but the Healers got to her in time. There is no infection yet,* One voice said.  
  
*Very well. It was fortunate that you were there to help her. You should introduce your self while I go and fetch a handmaiden to clean her up,* the other voice replied.  
  
*Alright, and thank you, Father,* the first voice said.  
  
The man that Aranel had seen in the woods entered, and she could see him clearly, even without her glasses. She realized that they were no longer necessary.  
  
'This is very strange, though I cannot complain, she said silently to herself. Her chain of thought was abruptly cut off as the man spoke.  
  
" I am Legolas. I saved you from the Orcs that had attacked us in the Mirk Wood," he finished.  
  
" What are Orcs? And where is the Mirk Wood?" Aranel questioned inquisitively.  
  
"Surely you know of the horrid creatures that torrent the people of Middle Earth? And the Mirk Wood is a widely known forest!" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
" I know nothing of what you speak, and there is no such place as Middle Earth! Many philosophers speak only of one planet and that is ours. Where am I? How did I get here?" Aranel replied anxiously.  
  
" I have answered already your first question, but how you got here I would very much like to find out," Legolas answered. " Do you remember what happened before you found me, before the attack?" he questioned.  
  
" Well, I had run away from my home, and slept in a beautiful meadow, and when I awoke, I found myself to be here," she said simply. A slight rapping on the door alerted both that the handmaiden that Thandruil had sent for was waiting.  
  
" Very well. There will be a meeting of the Fellowship in the gardens, and I should very much like you to attend. This matter may be discussed more in depth. Goodbye, for now," Legolas said kindly, as he exited the room. The young woman entered the elegant area, and introduced herself as Erame. She intended to make Aranel suitable for the Fellowship's presence. Aranel had never been a beautiful girl and thought this task nearly impossible. Thus, the girl's makeover had begun. 


	3. Palace

Hey!! I'm back! Hope ya like the 3rd chapter! There will be more answers in the next chapter and just so ya know, Aranel is from earth, like, the normal earth. Everything will be answered in the next chap., coming soon. Enjoy!  
  
Lady Aranel  
  
Minutes later, Aranel found herself sitting on a cedar chair as the handmaiden gently combed through the girls soft hair. As smoothly as Erame tried though, Aranel found it hard to keep her head from jerking violently back and forth from persistent knots. Finally, her hair was done and they moved on to her noon wear. Aranel had taken a steaming bath as soon as Legolas had left. It had been sweetly perfumed with oils and soothed her aching pains. She felt mostly refreshed, excluding her arm, which had turned the color of a rotten apple, leaving the skin there dark and rough. The arrow wound, though, had healed better then she had expected and couldn't complain. The young elf had moved to a beautiful mahogany dresser, which held gowns of every color imaginable. Erame pulled from it a dress the hue of the ocean; a blue so deep one could be lost in its folds forever. Gasping at its color, the girl retrieved herself from her daydreaming and shook her head. Erame glided over to Aranel and motioned for her to take off the sleeping shift that she wore. Pulling the extravagant dress over her head, Aranel could feel the soft silk caressing her delicate skin. It slid down to fit her perfectly and the handmaiden pulled a sash around her skinny waist. Her hair was braided perfectly and intertwined with a dark blue ribbon. Makeup was applied, yet only in a small amount, with silver eye shadow and a stick that made lips pink and sweet. Dainty slippers were placed on Aranel's small feet and the final touch was added. A shiny necklace with a pendant in the shape of a thin- winged butterfly and a diamond placed directly in the center and she was done.  
  
Walking in front of a large mirror surrounded by a gold frame, the girl looked at herself. No longer was she an ugly girl with dirt stained face and bland cotton dress but a princess of a royal kingdom in a majestic palace hovering over the ocean in a far away land. Now she was ready for the presence of the Fellowship.  
  
They left the large room and headed down a bright hallway, with mysterious doors on one side and large windows that let the sun shine through in large portions on the other. They were off to the meeting. 


	4. The Fellowship

Chapter 4  
  
The Fellowship  
Erame led Aranel in to a beautiful garden, filled to the brim with flowers. Roses, daffodils, tulips and rhododendrons had taken over the lush landscape. The flowerbeds overflowed as a wine glass does with drink. Every color imaginable filled the astonished girl's eyes. They walked down a dirt path, leading towards an elevated platform made of rocks joined with mortar. Upon the dais sat ten men, seated on ornate, wooden chairs with plush cushions. Three had reddish colored hair, one midnight black, four brown, another with white, and old man, and one more with blond. The last man she recognized as the one that she had met in the woods, the one that had saved her. He was extremely handsome, as his golden hair glinted in the glorious sunlight. He was like an angel, sent down to protect those in need of help on earth. She approached the steps cautiously and proceeded up them with grace. Her elegant gown swished around her and she bowed upon reaching the top. She could feel all eyes on her, searching her over as she curtsied. As she stood straight once more, wonder flashed in the gazers eye's at this stranger. She, of course, did not know this at the time, and thought that she was making a great fool of herself.  
  
'An ugly girl in a princesses gown; I must look so ridiculous,' Aranel thought to her self.  
  
" Hello, and welcome to Rivendell. I presume that you must be the one that Legolas found in the Mirkwood," a man with long, brown hair said. " I am Elrond Half-elven, son of Earendil the Mariner and Elwing. I formed this refuge in the Second Age for the safety of my people. This was at the time when the war against Sauron was in full force. I hope you feel comfortable here while the hour is good."  
  
"I am honored to meet you, Lord Elrond. Thank you for your kindness and hospitality. I am Aranel, of no special inheritance or rank," Aranel replied meekly.  
  
" Welcome, Aranel. Allow me to introduce to you the Fellowship. They have joined together in the hopes of destroying the Ring. The first here is Gandalf the White, a powerful wizard. Next are Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck, cousins. They are hobbits, which leads me on to Frodo Baggins, too a hobbit, the nephew of the widely known Bilbo Baggins. Samwise Gamgee, a good friend of Mr.Frodo. This is Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, Chief of Duneduin, and last remnant of the ancient race of men," Elrond said proudly. "Next is Boromir, eldest son of Denethor, current steward of Gondor, who holds the high seat of Minas Tirith, the capitol of Gondor. This is Gimli, son of Gloin. A noble dwarf of Erebor. And last, formerly introduced, yet not formally, Prince Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil of the Woodland realm," the king finished. Aranel bowed once more, as Lord Elrond led her to a seat at the front of the semi- circle. Legolas stood up and walked to the center of the platform. First he faced the Fellowship, addressing them, "As I have already told you, I suspect that this young woman is not from Middle-Earth. I have talked to her and she knows nothing of the Mirkwood. This is strange in the fact that this forest is widely known and the name 'Middle-Earth' does not sound familiar at all to her. This is surprising and," Legolas said as he turned towards Elrond, " I would very much like to question her for any further information that she might have, with your permission, Lord Elrond."  
  
"Permission granted," the king replied. Legolas continued.  
  
"Where do you live?" the elf questioned.  
  
" Well, I lived in London. It is a large city in England," she replied.  
  
" And this is in what planet?"  
  
"Well, earth of course!"  
  
"What happened before you got here?" At this question, she retold her story of running away and sleeping in a meadow and how the next day the beautiful landscape was gone, and she found herself in a dirt patch with many weeds. Than she said how she had found Legolas and then something attacked her and she was brought here. Gandalf, at this point, was very deep in thought and caught everyone's attention when he grunted. The crowd went silent at this signal, ceasing their quarrelling. All eyes shifted towards the old wizard as he opened his thin, pink lips.  
  
" I know what happened," he said meekly. "Aranel was sent here for a reason. She came from her world, transported here for a good purpose. We are all in grave danger, and she is the one that will be able to save us. It is written in ancient scriptures that one day, a savior will come and protect Middle-Earth from the hazard that threatens them."  
  
Well, that is the end of chap 4. hope u liked it and I extremely hope that you now understand what is going on with Aranel. if u don't, then e-mail me at Ladyaranel@aol.com. I will try to explain it better. Hope u will like the next chap too!  
  
Luv, LadyAranel 


	5. The Beginning

Chapter 5  
  
Denial  
"WHAT?!" Aranel practically yelled. " There is no way I am the one to save Middle-Earth. It is impossible. I've lived a very normal life and nothing special has ever happened. How could it be that I am the one to save a whole, well, world?"  
  
"That is the way the ancient scriptures have told me. It is also the only way, that I can think of, that you would be able to come here, from another planet," Gandalf replied in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"But, but, no! I- I can't be the one, no, I'm not. There is something wrong, I know there is," she resisted.  
  
"May I see your left wrist, inside please?" Gandalf questioned.  
  
"Of-of course," Aranel replied shakily, still recovering from the terrifying shock. She held out her arm and pulled up the silky sleeve to her elbow, so that only the lower half of it was revealed. Turning her wrist up ward, Gandalf took her hand and began inspecting it. He closed his eyes and said a few words that to Aranel sounded like gibberish, but Legolas recognized them as ancient elvish. A bright glow filled the elves eyes; so bright that he was forced to shield his fair face with a pale hand. The glow faded and he peered at the sight before him. Aranel stood there, arm outstretched, and looking purely shocked as her wrist blazed with a blue brilliance, yet this hue was different than any other color he had ever seen. It had a tint of ocean blue, but at the same time it was the color of the sky on a cloudless spring morning, when the sun shines down in its full brilliance. The shine was produced by what seemed like a symbol of a four-tipped star, one pointing north, one east, and so on. In the middle of the star was an arrow, in the direction of north.  
  
"Wh-what is it? That was never there before!" Aranel practically whispered.  
  
"Just as I thought," Gandalf replied bluntly. "It is the Mark. It will lead you to your destiny as the arrow will always point in the direction you are fated to."  
  
"But, no, I can't do this!" the terrified girl whimpered.  
  
" We will go with her," Legolas said bravely.  
  
" The Fellowship will go with her," Aragorn replied  
  
"Yes," Gandalf sighed, "that would be the best thing for now, while the journey will be rough. But in the end, it will be Aranel who will survive and conquer the fate of Middle-Earth." The dais was silent as the reality of their doom sunk in.  
  
" We will leave in the morning, early as possible and begin our journey swiftly," Legolas said as he broke the silence. The group departed gloomily and headed toward the gleaming palace. Once the rest were out of sight, Legolas approached Aranel and tapped her shoulder.  
  
" Hello," he said.  
  
"Oh," the surprised girl said, and turned around. "May I be of service to you, milord?" she questioned.  
  
"I need you to come with me. We will leave early tomorrow morning, and you will have a horse to ride on. Which one it is, though, that is for you to decide."  
  
"Thank you very much! I appreciate your kindness in a world of strangers,"said Aranel.  
  
"May we walk and talk? What was life like in 'London'? Very different, I suppose. And your life must've been very different there."  
  
"No, I've not much to tell. Life in England is a routine; the same thing every day."  
  
"Oh, but every person has a story, something that awaits its release. And there is no need to call me by such a proper name. Legolas will do fine. It is what the Fellowship call me," the prince replied.  
  
"Alright, Legolas. I suppose your right, but I may have yet to find my story."  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
The next morning, Aranel rose, finally noticing the blood stained bandage that wound around her shoulder, recalling painful memories of days long past. She climbed out of bed and padded over to the elegantly carved wardrobe and opened the oak doors. She began searching through the numerous drawers for an outfit suitable for riding. Erame entered the room and hurried over to Aranel's large, upholstered bed.  
  
"Thandruil sent this outfit for you to wear," the handmaiden said. "A bath will be brought in to you. I will be back shortly." She scurried out of the room and closed the door silently behind her. Aranel examined the clothes next to her. There was a white blouse and tight, brown pants, made of soft, worn leather. They smelled of fresh flowers and were extremely soft. Next to them sat a pair of sleek boots. She gathered these garments in a bundle along with some undergarments and waited for her bath to arrive.  
  
The tub came hot and steamy, as Aranel had slipped in gently, quickly washing her self and drying off swiftly. Erame plated her hair along with a white ribbon and a lily tucked behind one ear, to contrast with the blue of her eyes. The other handmaidens finished with her make-up and hastily shooed her out of the room and down the hall, where the Fellowship awaited.  
  
Every one of them welcomed her kindly as she entered the courtyard. She had her bag packed and was ready to go, though feeling awkward with her light carrying load, as all the other men wore heavy bags full of supplies..  
  
" We are ready to go, Lord Elrond," Legolas informed the king.  
  
" Very well. You have my gratitude and thanks, Legolas," the elf replied. Legolas began to depart when Elrond yelled one more thing,  
  
"And, Prince," he said.  
  
"Yes, my lord?"  
  
"Watch the girl with your life."  
  
"I will, milord, I will." 


	6. Thoughts

Hey! Chap. Six is finally up! Yay! I just wanted to let all of those who read the previous chapters a while ago that I changed a couple things. I started the story a while ago, and after re-reading it like a week back, I realized how mary-sueish Aranel was. So I improvised a bit. I promise it'll get better soon. If not, let me know, k? Thanx so much, and if you're reading this for the first time, and even if you're not, let me know what you think by reviewing. I'd really appreciate it! Enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Alone  
  
We join our characters at the beginning of their journey. So far the ride had been smooth and uneventful. Merry and Pippin cracked jokes every once in awhile to keep the conversation moving, but not much could sway the heavy mood of the fellowship and it's stranger. They now had two burdens to carry, and Frodo most of all. The forces of Saruman had been defeated. Hundreds of thousands of orcs had been slaughtered, and Sauron had power no longer. But wraiths still scoured the earth, searching for the bearer of the ring. This was the only thing that could bring war and tragedy to Middle Earth once again. This was the key that unlocked the door to power, a power so great it could not be resisted. Frodo's journey had been set back after being captured by Faramir, and having to find refuge to heal minor injuries for a while. But finally he was back on his feet, and reunited with the fellowship. Now they had to deal with a girl, one who did not ride well, and lagged behind. They had begun to take turns, one person staying behind with her for a couple hours, and then another. This was becoming a hassle, but she was the one who would "save" Middle Earth. This was the part that confused Aragorn. 'If the ring was destroyed, then we would be safe,' he thought. 'Sauron would have no power to rule, and the people could live freely.' If this was the case, then what else threatened the end of the war? But he trusted Gandalf, and his prediction. He said it was written in the scriptures, so that meant it must be true. These same thoughts raced through the others in the group, and that night the subject was brought up with straightforwardness. "Gandalf, what is going on?" questioned Aragorn. "The ring will be destroyed, and Middle Earth saved. What is it now we face that terrorizes peace throughout the land?" "This we have yet to find out. The scriptures foresee a great coming, something of terrible strength. It will take someone special to defeat it, and that person is Aranel," he replied quietly. Aranel had fallen asleep as soon as they had set up camp; she was not accustomed to this type of adventure. "But how?" whispered Aragorn loudly. "She is but a girl, only 16 years of age. She does not fight, and cannot even ride a horse. How is she the one to save us all?" "Look at Frodo. He is a hobbit, humble and diminutive. Yet look how far he has carried this load. He still possesses the ring, and even though he has been taken hostage and gone through many ordeals where hope looked lost, you still have faith him. Believe in Aranel; she may seem like nothing but will amount to something. Now, the rest of you, who will be keeping watch?" Gandalf finished. Legolas volunteered, and the rest headed off to bed. But Aragorn remained, smoking his pipe, thinking.  
  
Sorry it was so short! I still gotta sort out a couple things! Hope u liked it! Luv, Lady Aranel 


End file.
